


Denials And Revelations

by thisaintascene



Series: The 3 Player Game Chronicles [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisaintascene/pseuds/thisaintascene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one with Lexa’s birthday, alcohol, confused friends, and a night that turns out different than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denials And Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I... have nothing to say about this...
> 
> Enjoy?

The door closing rather forcefully startles Raven into consciousness. With an annoyed noise, she raises her head from the pillow and takes a look at her surroundings, confused about the origin of the commotion.

She is not in her room. But that’s not strange.

Clarke’s room. 

She looks at the bed. 

Alone.

Well, that’s a bummer.

She remembers Lexa being there not long ago, the side of the bed where the girl slept when she stayed over was still warm, but she probably had already gone to work.

The bedroom door opens suddenly and Raven glares at the figure standing there letting the satanic light infiltrate the room and slap her in the face. No, thank you.

“’msleepin” She drops her head against the pillow again.

“Are you serious? I go to my class, and when I come back you’re still in bed?” That’s Clarke’s voice. Raven groans because it’s still _too damn early_. “It’s late, wake up.”

“Make me.” 

The other girl is silent for a bit, and Raven realizes what she said. She didn’t really mean it that way, but hey, if this gets her morning sex she’s not going to complain.

Clarke sighs, taking a few steps towards the bed. “Raven.”

“Clarkey.”

“Don’t sass me.”

Okay, so no sex seems to be about to happen at any moment. And with that in mind, Raven raises the pillow and proceeds to put it over her head, effectively shutting out Clarke’s voice and the damn fricking light still entering through the door.

“We need to talk about Lexa’s birthday.”

Raven opens up her eyes reluctantly.

“I agree,” she takes the pillow off her face, looking at Clarke through narrowed eyes, “but does it have to be _now_?”

“Octavia just texted me. She and Lincoln think we have something planned to do as a group.”

“But we don’t.” She groans. “It was supposed to be just us.”

Clarke gives her a ‘that’s the point’ aggravated look, and Raven glares at her because she’s still trying to send information to some parts of her brain and she doesn’t appreciate the mocking.

“They’re coming by in a couple hours to discuss what we can do.” Closing the distance between her and Raven, she takes a seat on the bed, “so please, you beautiful idiot, wake the fuck up already.”

She kisses her briefly, a chaste peck on her pouting lips, but quickly pulls back. “Ew, morning breath.”

“I don’t even have words to say how offended I am by that.”

Clarke snorts, standing up from the bed and taking the sheets with her hoping extreme measures will work. “Stop being dramatic.” When she sees Raven get out of the bed and slip into her clothes, she exits the room throwing an “and brush your teeth!” above her shoulder.

She manages to be decent and clean fifteen minutes later, and Clarkes hands her a mug filled with coffee wordlessly. 

They stand in the kitchen, and the whole situation brings her flashbacks to a month before, when they were standing with Lexa talking about the fact that they’d had sex two hours before. She thinks for a moment about how much has changed since then.

Same as that time, Raven is the first to speak. “Okay, fill me in.” She takes a sip of her coffee, wincing when it burns her tongue. She takes another sip anyway, and Clarke looks at her like she’s fascinated by her stupidity. “What do they want to do?”

“I don’t know.” Clarke sighs as she rubs her hands on her face. “They just thought it was weird that we weren’t planning to do anything all together, because _we are all very good friends_.

Raven nods, understanding the other girl’s passive aggressive attitude, because she’s starting to feel the same way. 

One month before they’d decided not to tell anyone about their relationship because they’d thought the smartest thing to do was wait and see how it progressed. It had seemed simple: it was difficult to explain and they didn’t know if it would work out. So they kept it to themselves.

But it’s been a month. _It is working out._

And they need to tell their friends.

“We also need to decide how we’re going to give Lexa the ‘present’.” Clarke takes her out of her daydreaming.

Raven smirks. “I thought the present was a sex marathon.”

“You know very well what it is.” She opens the fridge, grabs three eggs and starts making breakfast while Raven stares. “The sex marathon can be the gift for your birthday.”

“Nice.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes.

“So like, we tell Lincoln and Octavia that we can all hang out on Saturday, and we can do our thing on Friday which is the actual day of her birthday.”

Raven nods, and there’s a moment of silence. She takes another sip of her mug, staring at the floor and thinking about how to approach the subject to Clarke. She doesn’t get to, though, because the other girl beats her to it.

“We need to tell them. At some point.”

“Yeah.” She thinks about logistics. Like screwing up her girlfriend’s birthday for something that maybe can wait a bit more. “Maybe after we celebrate Lexa’s birthday.”

“Yeah, that seems good.” Clarke smiles at her. “They’ll be happy for us, Raven. It’s not something that we have to hide.”

“I know.”

She knows.

And she loves Clarke and Lexa too much anyway to care about what other people may think.

“Okay, let’s do this shit.”

****

There’s a knock on the door and Raven leaves it to Clarke to let their friends in, preferring to remain on the couch. She hears their voices through the hallway, loud and annoying.

Bellamy enters the room first, a bright smile on his face, and Raven rolls her eyes to infinity and beyond.

“Well, hello to you too.”

Lincoln comes in seconds later. “He tagged along.” He goes to sit next Raven, giving her a quick hug.

“Of course I did. It’s my best friend’s birthday.” He says as Clarke chooses that moment to come back, Octavia following behind her.

The blonde stares at him. “You probably just want to take us all to a strip club” She points a finger at his chest. “And I am not taking Lexa to a strip club for her birthday.”

Raven opens her mouth to voice her disagreement, but ultimately decides to not push her luck.

Bellamy turns to Clarke. “Hey! I was not going to suggest that, come one, Lexa would kill me.” He sits on a chair. “Also, if I had never told you that my roommate had a huge lesbian crush on you, you guys wouldn’t be together. So, don’t you think I deserve a little more credit for that?”

“No.” 

He shrugs, unfazed. 

“Okay, I’m not going to say anything about a strip club, but… we _are going out._ ” They all look at him, most of them ready to argue. “Come on.”

“Well, I for once agree with my brother.” She stops, confused, and narrows her eyes. “Incredible.”

Lincoln nods reluctantly. “We could have a few drinks, it’s been a while.”

Raven takes a look in Clarke’s direction, who is staring at Bellamy with narrowed eyes, probably thinking about all the ways this could go wrong. ‘Mom friend mode activated’, Raven thinks laughing to herself.

She fives Clarke a cocky smile. “You don’t think you can handle it, Griffin?”

The blonde glares at her.

“I… ugh, I’m going to think about it.” She starts walking towards the kitchen. “I’ll grab some snacks, then we’ll talk.”

“I’ll help.” Octavia follows her.

Once inside the kitchen, she bumps Clarke on the hip with her own, an easy going smile on her face. “Hey, we’ve missed you guys. We barely see you anymore.”

Clarke feels guilty. The three of them have been so caught up on their little world, everything being new and exciting like the start of any relationship, and she realizes now that she’s abandoned her friends. She’s about to apologize, but Octavia cuts her off with a hug. “I know college has been stressful, don’t worry.” She separates from her and continues helping her put the food on the plates. “We just want to go out one night because we miss you guys. And I know that you probably had romantic plans with Lexa, I’m so sorry.” Her face lights up suddenly. “Hey, we can hang out with Raven on Friday, you know, let her stay at our place, that way you and Lexa can have the place to yourselves.” She wiggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Clarke starts getting really nervous al of the sudden. 

“It’s okay, O. We’ll go out, I’ve missed you guys too.” She thinks about the last stuff Octavia said. Oh hell no, that’s not happening. “And we’ll go on Friday, it’s fine, Lexa and I can celebrate another day.”

Her friend smiles. “Perfect. You’re the best.”

She grabs the food and walks out of the kitchen, leaving Clarke to take the drinks while she sighs, praying that she doesn’t end up regretting this decision.

 

****

They drink the first round of shots, Lincoln’s courtesy, to a shout of “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

They drink the second round to a shout of “TO LEXA!”

The third round, she doesn’t even remember what they cheer for, because they’ve been drinking other stuff in between and everyone is wasted.

Well, now that she looks at her friends and she sees Clarke, Lincoln and Octavia dancing and Bellamy buying Lexa more shots, she thinks that maybe only her and Lexa are _really_ wasted.

Anyway, everyone is happy. And that makes Raven happy.

She takes the shot in Bellamy’s hand and drinks it before he has time to react, laughing when she’s done and she sees him rolling his eyes. “Don’t you have some pretty girls to chaste, Casanova?”

“Don’t _you_?

She shakes her head, trying not to show more than she should in response to his question. “Nah, not today.”

“Well, same here.”

She raises a brow and stares at him until he gives up, looking uncomfortable. “I’m seeing someone.”

Lexa puts an arm across his shoulder, leaning into him and smiling like an idiot. “Her name is Echo, and Bellamy loves her very, very, very much.”

She pinches his cheek while he tries to slap her hand away, and Raven can’t stop laughing.

Bellamy sulks. “She’s cool.” He glares at Lexa. “But I don’t _love_ her.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.”

They join the others on the dance floor shortly after that.

And she doesn’t know if it’s the music, the bodies around her rubbing together, the hot air or the fact that she can’t even dance with Clarke or Lexa in any way that is not strictly friendly because if she does, she’s scared everyone will suddenly know, even though it’s stupid because friends can grind their body on each other, she used to do it all the time… but anyway, the thing is, she wants nothing more right know than to grab the two girls and go somewhere isolated for a good fuck.

But she can’t.

Clarke is chatting with Lincoln, throwing her head back in laugher at him slurring his words, and Lexa…

Raven stops dead, because Lexa is no longer with Bellamy. Instead, she’s staring right at her, a hunger in her eyes Raven recognizes very well.

She bits her lip, contemplating her options, and she watches Lexa follow the movement on her lips with her eyes.

“I’m going to the bathroom.” The music is too loud for them to understand her, but she points towards the door at the far end of the room, and they all nod.

Exactly as she thought would happen, Lexa arrives the moment she’s getting into the stall, closes the door behind her and grabs Raven’s neck crushing their lips together.

She pushes Lexa against the wall, grabbing her hips roughly, and her thigh slips in between Lexa’s legs. The girl groans, burying her face into Raven’s neck and letting her tongue lick the sensible slightly sweaty skin there.

Raven pushes up more against her and her hands grab Lexa’s butt, making her unconsciously start rubbing her center against Raven’s jeans.

They kiss again, and a deep “fuck” escapes Lexa’s mouth. Raven feels it on her own, their breaths mixing and the words coming out of the other girl now impossible to understand.

But rubbing against fabric is not enough, and they’re both wearing pants. Raven knows this, but Lexa’s hands are on her neck, and the girl keeps giving her open mouthed kisses, and their tongues brush again and again, and she’s completely lost in it.

“Raven,” Lexa seems to be uncomfortably on the edge, but unable to come. “I need fingers.”

She doesn’t have to hear it twice. Her hands travels from Lexa’s ass to the front of her pants frantically, and she struggles with the zipper for a little too long because her head is dizzy between the alcohol and how turned on she is. She just wants to fuck Lexa.

She manages after fumbling with it for a few seconds, and she wastes no time in sliding her hand into Lexa’s pants. The warmth against her skin brings out a moan from her throat and she attaches her lips to Lexa’s again, because there are people probably outside the bathroom, and although she’s pretty sure the music is loud enough to drown their sounds, she doesn’t want to risk it. She strokes Lexa’s clit though her underwear while the other girl swears into her mouth.

Two of her fingers push the panties to the side and slip inside the girl with no warning whatsoever and she separates her face from Lexa’s to thoroughly enjoy her reaction. She watches her mouth open, no sound coming out of it, and her eyes close. Her breathing is completely erratic, and Raven starts speeding up the pace, fingers now pumping in and out vigorously.

Lexa keeps whispering words in between whines, but the only thing Raven manages to catch is “more”, so she tries to deliver.

Her hand is impossibly wet. She’s not sure if she really can really hear the sounds of her fingers sliding in and out of Lexa or if she’s just imagining it.

Music is blasting outside, people are waiting at the door, probably completely unaware of what’s going on, and they are in the nasty bathroom of a lame ass club. And Raven doesn’t notice any of those things; she is unable to think about anything that is not Lexa coming apart before her, her whole body going stiff, and Raven’s fingers struggle to keep the pace because Lexa’s walls have become incredibly tight.

She rides the girl’s orgasm until she’s sure, mainly by how Lexa’s suddenly drops all her weight on her, that the girl is done. She presses small kisses on her neck, trying to bring her back to reality, and Lexa raises her head from Raven’s shoulder to kiss her sweetly on her lips, barely brushing softly. Raven takes a moment to gather her thoughts, and when she realizes her hand is still inside Lexa’s pants, she takes it out, cleaning it up a little on her jeans.

They stand there, in each other’s arms, trying to come down form the high and gather enough energy to separate their bodies.

She’s about to tell the other girl that they don’t have much time; that they’ve been in the stall for definitely too long to not look suspicious and if they don’t get out right now, they’re going to get in trouble, when the door is kicked open forcefully and they both turn surprised to find Octavia glaring at them.

Lexa is still pushed up against the wall, Raven’s arms are holding her uptight by her waist, and Raven doesn’t even remember if she closed the zipper and the button on Lexa’s pants.

This is bad.

Octavia stares at them for a few seconds, taking in their clothes and their expressions. “I fucking knew it. I saw you two sneaking into the bathroom.” Raven separates herself from Lexa and is about to explain everything, when she watches horrified as Octavia decks Lexa, her fist colliding with the girl’s face, and then grabs her by the shirt and pushes her against the wall even more. “You’re cheating on Clarke with her best friend. That’s so low, man, that’s so fucking low.”

Raven is paralyzed, the buzz in her brain making it incredible difficult to try to defend Lexa, and she stands there like an idiot.

“OCTAVIA, STOP!” The shout comes from Clarke, pushing through a sea of drunk people until she gets to them. “She’s not cheating on me.”

“Clarke, what the fuck? She was making out with Raven when I entered.”

“I know.”

Everything slows down. Or more like Raven’s pretty sure she sees Octavia freeze, unsure of how to proceed with this.

“Clarke, you’re not making any sense, and if you and Lexa broke up you should have said something to be honest, because-“

“We’re all in a relationship.” Clarke swallows, her eyes still worried and nervously looking at Lexa, who is just standing there in Octavia grasp with an unsure look in her eyes and… wait, is she smiling? “Raven and Lexa are dating. Raven and I are dating. And Lexa and I are still very much together, thank you very much.” Octavia keeps staring at her, a perplexed expression on her face. “So, please, can you let my girlfriend go? She didn’t do anything wrong.”

Octavia drops Lexa instantly, and Raven hurries to catch her up because the girl doesn’t seem to be in any state to stand on her own. Raven’s pretty sure all the drinks are now catching up to her. Great, Lexa’s a lightweight.

“Shit. Fuck, I’m so sorry.” Octavia turns to look at Lexa, her face contorted by guilt. “Lexa, I’m so fucking sorry.”

They all stand there, watching as the drunk girl, who is now starting to spot a faint bruise on the side of her face, raises her head towards them and gives them the most absurd grin of all time. “I got punched in the face on my birthday.” She sways dangerously on her feet, and Raven grabs her hips to steady her, taking Lexa’s arm and throwing it over her shoulders. “This is awesome.”

Disbelieving looks are thrown between the girls, and Octavia’s about to say something when a shout of “what the hell is going on in the bathroom, I have to pee!” from a drunk girl outside brings them out of their stupor, and they hurry out the door.

Lincoln and Bellamy are waiting for them, and they all collectively decide to go outside the club because the music is too loud to talk properly.

Once in the street, they walk towards a bench, where Raven drops Lexa and proceeds to sit next to her, checking her face.

Octavia is staring at the ground with a serious expression, probably trying to process everything while she keeps throwing apologetic glances towards Lexa.

Clarke is nervous.

And Raven notices. 

Lincoln is the first to say anything. “What’s going on? What happened in the bathroom?”

“I…” Octavia struggles to form words. “I thought Lexa was cheating on Clarke with Raven.”

His eyes widen, and he looks to Clarke waiting for an explanation. 

She looks back at him, but then her eyes move towards Lexa on the bench, with her head on Bellamy’s shoulder, who looks oddly calm, and then towards Raven, standing in between Lexa and her looking like she wants nothing else than to hug Clarke. God, this is not the way she wanted this night to go.

“Octavia thought Lexa was cheating on me because her and Raven were probably having sex in the bathroom. But the thing is, she’s not, because I’m perfectly okay with them having sex in the bathroom. Because we’re all having sex with each other. And we’re all dating each other.”

Well, that felt good to say.

Lincoln chokes, looking astonished, and she wonders if maybe she said the word sex too many times.

The anticlimactic moment is interrupted by Bellamy. “I knew it!”

Octavia turns to look at him. “Wait, what?”

“Yeah, it was obvious.” He shrugs. “And by that, I mean Lexa’s obvious. And I live with her. Contrary to what she thinks, I do notice things.”

Octavia splutters, Lincoln starts laughing, and the situation is so bizarre that Clarke can’t help chuckling. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you guys before.”

Clarke can barely finish the sentence before Octavia is shaking her head profusely. “No, don’t be sorry. You didn’t have any obligation to tell us. I’m really happy you did though.” She looks towards Lexa again. “And I’m the one who’s sorry. I ruined the night.”

Raven smiles. “Nah, you didn’t. Besides, the state Lexa is in is completely her fault.” She gives Bellamy a nasty look. “Also yours.”

He looks genuinely remorseful. “I’m sorry for getting your girlfriend drunk, ok?”

She tries to ignore the way her chest flutters at that sentence. She can’t, though, because he just called Lexa her girlfriend and she’s _so fucking happy_ all of the sudden.

A cold gust of wind passes through them, and they all agree to start heading home. It’s half an hour of walking to Clarke and Raven’s flat and Lincoln says they’ll go with them and then they’ll take a cab to their place.

Bellamy grabs Lexa, who is fast asleep by now, and throws her over his shoulder. “Night’s over, bro.”

“Best night ever.” She is not asleep, apparently, and they all look at each other, matching confused expressions on their faces. They don’t know how to act at hearing those words come out of the stoic serious girl, especially right after she’s taken a punch to the face. “And don’t call me bro. Sounds stupid.”

“Okay, she’s still in there somewhere.” They all sigh relieved.

Lincoln turns to Clarke when they’ve been walking for about ten minutes. “So, how did this start? You know, when did you all started dating?”

Raven butts in, stepping between them, the alcohol still running through her system and ready as always to tell a good story. “Well, it was a shinny beautiful day of March… Lexa and Clarke where going at it like rabbits while I was on the apartm-”

Clarke slaps a hand over her mouth.

****

Raven feels like shit. Her head is trying to kill her, and she’s tempted to just let it.

Please, let it end the suffering.

An arm encircles her waist, pressing her against a warm body, and she instantly feels better. A groan from her left prompts her to turn her body to the sound, and she comes face to face with a very hangover Lexa who looks like a hundred elephants walked all over her.

Now that she thinks about it, that’s exactly how Raven feels.

“What the hell happened last night?”

She doesn’t even have the energy to sing Katy Perry as a response. How fucked up is that? 

A voice from behind Lexa responds. “You both got really drunk. That’s why you feel like crap.” Clarke stares at them with a smile and a mocking glint in her eyes. 

She hugs Lexa, positioning one leg on top of the girl, half straddling her. “Happy birthday, love.”

Lexa puts the arm that is not around Raven on Clarke’s back, stroking her skin. She groans. “My birthday was yesterday.”

“Yeah, but we couldn’t give you your present. And also you got a black eye, so I say we can have a repeat of the day. This time with less people and more staying in bed.”

Raven snorts. “I thought the present was not sex.”

Clarke glares at her, and then grabs Raven’s hand, just because, interlacing their fingers.

“The thing is, we wanted to do a romantic gesture. To take you to the snobby restaurant you like.” 

“The one with all the pretty candles and shit.” Raven interjects.

“And then we’d go back to this apartment, and we’d tell you that your present is hidden somewhere and that you had to find it. And when you would indeed find it, it would be just a small box.”

Lexa alternates between staring at Clarke and Lexa totally bewildered.

“And inside there would be a key to this apartment.”

Her eyes widen.

“And then we would ask you. But we’re going to have to do it here because I am not getting out of this bed anytime soon.”

Clarke finishes. “Will you move in with us?”

Lexa stays silent for a while, her mouth half opened.

She stares at them with a small barely noticeable smile. “I practically already live here.”

“Yeah, well, let’s make it less practically and more officially.”

“I would love that.”

Their smiles are so big, that soon enough they’re all laughing while trying to kiss each other.

“I’m actually really ready to move out. The other day I walked in on Bellamy and Echo. Like… having straight sex. It was horrible.” She looks genuinely traumatized.

Clarke snorts.

“Also, maybe we can go to the restaurant next week. I think I’ll have recovered by then.”

Raven groans and buries her face into Lexa’s neck. “I don’t know, I feel like I won’t be a human being again for months. What the hell was in those shots?”

“Death.”


End file.
